Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structural improvement of an e-cigarette liquid vial component, and specifically relates to an e-cigarette.
Related Art
An e-cigarette that uses an e-liquid at present generally includes an atomizer and a battery rod component that are connected to each other. The atomizer of the e-cigarette generally includes an e-liquid tube having an e-liquid chamber. To transfer the e-liquid, generally an e-liquid guide rope is disposed between the e-liquid chamber and a heating component of the atomizer. However, during a transport and use process, the e-cigarette usually shakes violently, to cause the e-liquid inside the e-liquid chamber to violently impact the side of the heating component of the atomizer, thereby forming a relatively large pressure difference in the e-liquid in the e-liquid guide rope, and to cause the e-liquid to enter the heating component and an atomization chamber along the e-liquid guide rope, to further cause leakage of the e-liquid along an air passageway. Therefore, how to prevent an e-liquid from leaking when an e-cigarette shakes violently has become an urgent technical problem to be resolved.